


On The Run

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Amethyst-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gen, Implied Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Past Rape/Non-con, These tags make it sound bad but i promise it gets better after a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Half of her family outright hated her and the other half abandoned her to save themselves. They say blood is thicker than water, but does that still apply when the blood is coming from your chest? Amethyst Garcia can’t stay here anymore. She had to find a way out.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> New story! This time I won't delete it within hours.  
> Anyway, some of the characters have different names in this AU for convenience, so here are all the changed names:
> 
> White Pearl=White  
> Blue Pearl=Blue  
> Yellow Pearl=Yellow  
> Skinny Jasper=Jasmine  
> Amethyst-8XG=Amanda  
> Amethyst-8XJ=Amelia  
> Amethyst-8XL=Amy

The cool wind blew the tree branches in the evening light and the stars slowly creeped out from the blanket of darkness in the sky. An orangeish-brown dog hopelessly jumped into the air in an effort to catch birds, but its efforts were in vain as the door swung open and a voice called, “Come in, Biggs!” 

The large dog bounded in through the back door, into its owner’s arms with glee. Its owner returned the gesture, giving Biggs a huge hug. Its owner was a tall, dark-skinned muscular girl with wild messy hair and onyx eyes. She was wearing brown track pants and an orange tank top, unashamedly showing off the burn scars covering her arms and face. 

Her name was Jasper Garcia. She knew Jasper was a boy’s name, but she supposed her parents had wanted to save their creative names for future children. She was seventeen, and the oldest of seven siblings. 

She faintly heard a voice and quickly shut the door and went inside. She didn’t want Aunt Agate knowing she was outside this late. She tiptoed back to her bedroom. “Are you two doing okay?” she whispered.

Two young faces nodded at her. The taller of the two, Jasmine, somewhat resembled Jasper herself, in her messy brown hair, orange clothing and burn scars. But Jasmine’s hair was shorter, and more importantly, she was skinny while Jasper was huge. Perhaps that would change in the future, however. Jasmine was only thirteen.

The shorter one, Carnelian, was the second youngest at only eleven years old, with dark reddish hair that went halfway down her back. She was wearing blue pajamas with light blue diamonds on them. 

“Okay, Jasper muttered. “I’m gonna go check on the others.”

She exited the room and entered the room next door to see three familiar faces. The girls were identical triplets, and all three shared a muscular build, dark skin and wild brown hair, along with the blue and purple clothing they were wearing. However, with a keen eye one could tell them apart; Amanda had slightly lighter skin and shorter hair than the others, Amelia had darker skin and curly hair, and Amy had the messiest and lightest hair of the bunch.

“You three doin’ okay?” asked Jasper.

They nodded, and Jasper ducked out of the room. Now for the youngest.

At one time she had been jealous of Amethyst for having her own room, when everyone else had to share their bedroom with two sisters, but now she had gained some perspective. Sure, Amethyst had her own room, but it was just a mattress moved into a closet. Like in Harry Potter.

Well, it wasn’t that bad. The Dursleys could have easily given Harry his own room, they just didn’t want to. The family was already being forced to have three people in a single room; there just wasn’t space for Amethyst. 

Amethyst was a young plus-sized dark-skinned girl, with short, messy dark brown hair. She was shorter than the others, at only nine years old, and she was wearing a grey smock with black tights.

“Hey, Amethyst,” said Jasper softly. “How are you doing?”

“Fine…” muttered Amethyst. “I don’t like it in here, it’s so small…”

Jasper leaned in closer. “You know, I’m almost eighteen. When I’m old enough, I’m gonna move out, and then you can sleep in my bed.”

Amethyst smiled. “Love you, Jasper.”

“Aww, I love you too, Amethyst. And I always will.”

But that was five years ago.

Jasper had moved out, alright - and two years later, the triplets had moved out with her, and after that everything changed. The triplets had always been close to Jasmine and Carnelian, and as soon as they could they got Jasmine and Carnelian to leave too. 

Leaving Amethyst alone.

Well, that was a lie. She wasn’t completely alone. 

She had her aunt, Holly Blue Agate, who was her least favorite aunt including Aunt Flo, and Aunt Flo isn’t even a real aunt. Holly’s job was to make sure Amethyst didn’t decide to be a snitch, which was an easy job when she carried a whip.

She had her parents, who didn’t outright hate her, not as such. They just didn’t like her tendency to disobey orders and get in the way of their business. 

She had her cousin Malachite, who -  _ No.  _ She wasn’t going to think about Malachite. She wasn’t going to think about Malachite.

She wanted to call her older sisters, to beg them to rescue her, but she didn’t have a phone, and even if she did she didn’t have their numbers. She was angry with them anyway - for leaving her behind when they took Jasmine and Carnelian. 

So, she had two choices: Keep going, or find a way out on her own.


	2. The Run

“Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Hi, aunt Agate.”

Her mother and father offered her a smile, but Holly Blue Agate merely glared. “Amethyst, what do you want?”

Amethyst shrugged. “I was just coming out to say hi.”

“Well, you’ve said hi, so why are you still out here?” demanded Agate. “Go on, make breakfast and get dressed. Quickly, we’ve got guests coming over.”

Amethyst nodded, walking back out to the kitchen and grabbing a few slices of bread. She made herself a sandwich, ate the sandwich, and retreated back to her room. She quickly got dressed into the first clothes she saw on her dressing table, which happened to be a grey tank top that didn’t fit her properly, the right strap falling down her shoulder and revealing the black strap of her bra, and black leggings with holes torn in the knees.

Having gotten dressed and eaten, she went back out to the living room. “What kind of guests?” she asked, though everyone in the room could tell what the real question was:  _ Is it the police?  _ At this point, she honestly wasn’t sure if she wanted it to be.

“Just some dealers,” answered Agate. “Your parents will be on an errand for a few days, so I’ll be babysitting.”

Amethyst gulped; she knew by now that while her parents could be nice to her sometimes, and they did honestly try their hardest to be good parents, they had to leave her alone with Agate far too often, and Agate was just plain cruel.

Her mother stood up. “We’d better get going. Bye, Amethyst.”

“Bye, mom. Bye, dad.”

“Gah! I’m sorry, okay!”

The whip struck dark skin one more time before Agate’s voice filled the room. “I’ve told you not to ask questions, Amethyst. Go to your room.”

Amethyst didn’t need further prompting. She complied instantly, running to her room and slamming the door shut, shaking. She was tempted to just hide under her bed and cry, but she knew that wouldn’t do. She had to inspect the damage.

She looked in the mirror. There was blood starting to soak the front of her tank top from a wound on her chest. Sighing, she took her shirt off, tried to patch up the damage with several band-aids and got changed into a black tank top. 

For a second she was grateful that she had her own room now, instead of just a closet. Then she realized that if she was still sleeping in the closet, she’d still have her sisters.

She sat against the door to her large bedroom, sighing, and heard Agate’s voice. 

“Umm...Well, I suppose that is a very good offer...but I’m not sure when I can get there…”

_ She’s on the phone,  _ Amethyst thought. She stayed quiet, trying to listen.

“No, you see, I’m babysitting currently...the parents won’t be back until Monday...I can call a babysitter but she won’t arrive for three hours…”

_ Three hours? That’s how long it takes Mala-  _ No. It was probably just another babysitter.

“Okay, I’ll be there in around four hours. See you!”

She hung up and walked upstairs. “Amethyst!” she called.

Amethyst quickly stood up and opened the door. “Yes, aunt Agate?”

“I have to run an errand. Malachite’s coming over to babysit while I’m gone. She’ll be here in three hours. Is that okay?”

_ No, it’s not okay, it’s really not okay, please, I’ll take anything else, just don’t leave me with her!!!!  _ “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Okay, she’ll be here soon.”

Amethyst waited for her aunt to leave, then shut the door to her bedroom and cried.

_ I'm not spending another second with her. _

Amethyst wiped the tears from her face as she grabbed a small backpack. She shoved a few changes of clothes inside, along with a purple jacket, five dollars in change she had found in between sofa cushions, a bottle of water, and some food. 

Checking again that Agate wasn't nearby, she slowly pried her bedroom window open. First, she threw her backpack out, and then she jumped.

The bag cushioned her fall somewhat, but not very much. She was still bruised, but bruises were nothing compared to being whipped.

Hoping she hadn't been too loud, she stood up, put her backpack on and ran for it. 

Once she felt she was far enough from the house to be safe, she sat down against a tree, wincing as the bark pressed against old wounds.

She could afford to rest, at least for a little while. She sighed. Where was she going to go from here?

_ Home after Malachite leaves?  _ No, not worth the whipping.  _ Police?  _ Why would they believe her?  _ Homeless shelter?  _ That would be the first place Agate would look for her.  _ Someone's house?  _ She didn't have any friends who weren't also friends with her parents, and a stranger wouldn't take her in.

Malachite would be coming by car, so she wouldn't be at the train station. If she was lucky, then by the time Agate realized she was gone she could already be on a train.

So that settled it, then. She took a swig of water and shoved her bottle back into her backpack. She stood up, grabbed the backpack and started walking again.


	3. Home 2.0

Every part of her body ached and stung. Once she got to the station, she just went down to a random platform, got on the first train that came and prayed that there would be no ticket inspectors. She didn't know or care where she was going. 

The train seat stung her back but she sat down anyway. Exhausted, Amethyst Garcia finally allowed herself to sleep.

When she woke up, it was early morning, maybe four or five AM. She yawned and stretched her limbs out. The train was almost empty now.

_ “Next stop is Beach City,”  _ said the pleasant announcing voice.  _ “Please change at Beach City for Empire City, Crystal Town, Homeworld, and Moonbase.” _

Beach City. She had no idea where that was, or how far it was from home. Still, her parents wouldn't think to look here.

Soon the train pulled up at the station and Amethyst stepped out onto the platform. 

She was already pretty far from home; another train ride wouldn’t be necessary to get away from them. A clock display on the platform showed that it was 5:30, so there would be nothing open yet.

She never had been an early riser.

She crawled under a bench and went to sleep once more.

_ “Wh-Wha? Who are you?” _

_ “You can call me...Holly BLUE Agate!” _

_ Amethyst stared at the blue-skinned woman in front of her, who had light blue hair tied into two buns on either side of her head, and grinned. She looked down at her own purple skin and summoned a whip. Agate did the same, and they started to swordfight with the whips.  _

_ As Agate closed in on her, she started to sweat. “Hey! Jas! Little help here?” _

_ “Sorry,” said Jasper, who had orange skin with red stripes. “I’m leaving.” _

_ Amethyst sighed, turning to the other purple-skinned girls with lavender hair. “Amelia? Amanda? Amy?” _

_ “Sorry,” said Amy. “We’re leaving with Jas and we’re taking Jasmine and Carnelian with us!” _

_ “Oh, can I come?” _

_ “Nah, sorry, you’re too young.” _

_ “Gah!” yelled Amethyst as the whip struck her face. She turned back and ran to her bedroom, slammed the door shut and hid under her bed. _

_ “Come out!” yelled a voice. Fearfully, she opened her eyes. _

_ It was Malachite, the huge stripy green six-limbed monster with four eyes and a gem for a nose. Whimpering, she turned over, further from Malachite. _

_ Malachite poked her in the back. “Come out, you stupid kid! Get out from under there!” _

“Come out, you stupid kid! Get out from under there! If you don’t get out I’m calling the police!”

Amethyst yelped out as she felt another kick to her back, shaking and sweating. She forced her eyes open and saw an unfamiliar elderly man standing over her. She crawled out from under the bench, dragging her bag behind her. 

She looked at the display. It was 9:30. Gee, she had slept for a while. It was a miracle nobody had found her already. More importantly, loads of people would be getting off trains right about now, so it was a perfect time to exit the station without notice.

She walked up the stairs to exit the platform and snuck through the ticket gates. She quickly used the money she had saved to buy a donut, then left.

With a half-eaten donut in her mouth, she looked around. She was in totally unfamiliar territory. At the very least, she was far from Agate and Malachite.

She roamed the streets for a while, then decided she would need to conserve her energy. She found a relatively empty part of the town, sat against a tree and stayed there.


	4. Garnet

“Hello.”

Amethyst jumped in fear, and by instinct, she stood up and tried to back away, but her back was already against a tree.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you."

Amethyst trembled, but forced herself to trust the girl standing over her. The girl had dark skin and vaguely cube-shaped black hair, wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and a black shirt with a pink star towards one side, along with sunglasses that obscured her eyes. The girl sat down next to her. “I’m Garnet.”

“A-Amethyst…” 

“Perhaps,” said Garnet. “You ought to tell me what you’re doing here.”

Amethyst was worried, but forced herself to look brave. “You tell me first.”

“I was on my way home from school.” answered Garnet. “I go to Beach City High School, it’s just up that way a little. Your turn now. Tell me where you live.”

Amethyst looked around, then shrugged. “Here, I guess.”

“So you live on the street.” 

“Yeah.”

Garnet frowned, placing a hand on Amethyst’s back. Amethyst whimpered slightly and Garnet quickly withdrew her hand. She bit her lip. “You’re hurt.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Garnet stood up. “I have to go now. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Mom, Mum, there’s something I need to talk to you two about.”   
A short dark-skinned woman with vaguely cube-shaped reddish hair stood up angrily. “Did you get in trouble at school?!?!”

“No, I’m not in trouble.”

The woman bit her lip in worry. “Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did -”

“Calm down, Ruby.”

The speaker was a short, pale woman with long blonde hair that covered her face wearing a blue dress. “Let Garnet talk.” 

The two turned to Garnet.

“Well,” began Garnet. “On the way home from school I ran into this girl, and she was sort of...well...she said she was living on the streets, and I think she’s injured. I'm worried about her, anything could happen on the streets.”

Ruby bit her lip. “She's right, Sapphy...We’d better do something.”

Garnet nodded. “I promised her I'd go back to see her again. I don't want to keep her waiting.”

Sapphire hesitated. “Garnet, go back to where you found her and bring her here. I'll make food.”

“Garnet! You came back!”

Garnet nodded, crouching down in front of the smaller girl. “My moms said you can come stay with us for a while. Come on.”

Amethyst bit her lip. “Umm…”

“Don't worry, we wouldn't hurt you.”

Amethyst hesitated, then grabbed her backpack.


	5. Home 3.0

“Come in,” said Garnet, her hand still gripping Amethyst’s. “My moms are really nice, you’ll love it here.”

Amethyst hesitated, then stepped inside. 

It was completely different from her own home. The walls were cleaned and painted in red, blue, and purple. Things were neatly organized, and as soon as she came in she was greeted by two short women.

“Hello,” said one of them, the pale one with blonde hair. “Garnet told us you were coming.”

“I’m Ruby,” said the dark-skinned one. “This is my wife Sapphire, and our daughter Garnet.”

“I’m Amethyst…” muttered Amethyst shyly.

“Right,” said Sapphire. “Dinner’s on the table and afterwards Garnet can show you to the guest bedroom. Let us know if you need anything.”

_ Gasping for air, she rose from the sea. _

_ Salt water stung her eyes and she didn’t care. All she knew was that she had to get away. _

_ She stood up and ran but she felt a hand grabbing her leg. She turned and it was the same huge, four-eyed face with dark green stripes. Malachite. _

_ Malachite pulled her back into the water, a horrible grin on the monster’s face. They went further and further down, Amethyst struggling to hold her breath. Malachite turned to her and gave a menacing laugh. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun, Thyst…” _

“Amethyst.”

Amethyst woke immediately at the sound of Garnet’s voice. She quickly sat up, giving the taller girl a quizzical look.

“You were thrashing around.” explained Garnet. “I thought you were having a nightmare.”

“Yeah, I kinda was,” Amethyst answered, brushing off Garnet’s concern. “Why were you in here anyway?”

“Mum - I mean, Sapphire wants you.”

Amethyst sighed, getting out of bed and walking out to the living room. Sapphire was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She sat down next to her. “Garnet said you wanted me.”

Sapphire nodded. “Garnet told me you were injured.”

Amethyst blushed. “Yeah, it’s really no big -”

“Show me.”

The dark-skinned girl sighed in defeat, then pulled off the black tank top she was wearing to reveal her black bra. She turned so that her back was facing Sapphire, anxiously holding her tank top in front of her body.

Sapphire gasped aloud.

Her back was covered in diagonal scars, overlapping each other and covering every last inch of skin. Some had healed over, the pinkish scars only just visible, but others were fresh, still shining with pricks of blood. Sapphire bit her lip. “Who did this to you?”

“My-My aunt…” Amethyst sobbed, wiping tears from her face.

“Did you come here to get away from her?”

The younger girl wordlessly nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Amethyst...It’s gonna be okay….”

She stayed with Garnet for a few days.

Then the guest came.

The guest was a tall plus-sized woman with long, curly pink hair wearing a long, flowing white dress. She came with a warm smile that made Amethyst wait a few minutes before hiding in her room. Guests never went well.

“Amethyst, stay here,” said Sapphire as she saw the girl leaving. “This is my friend Rose and she’s going to be your new mom.”

Amethyst bit her lip. New mom? Her old mom loved her, and replacing her was a bit of a betrayal. Besides, how could she know Rose was trustworthy? “What if I don’t want a new mom?”

“Don’t worry,” assured Garnet. “Rose is one of my best friends. I know she’ll take good care of you.”

Rose crouched down so she could look down at Amethyst without straining her neck. “I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? Just come with me. It’s gonna be fine.”

Amethyst hesitated, then stepped towards her.


	6. Family

Life with Rose seemed relatively nice. Rose treated her well and didn’t ask invasive questions about her past, which was nice. Amethyst had been there a few weeks when she met Pearl.

Pearl was Rose’s girlfriend, a skinny woman with strawberry blonde hair in a pixie cut and piercing blue eyes.

After the initial introductions came the question of why Pearl was here, which caused Pearl to go red. “Well, since my mom disowned me for being gay, I was wondering if my sisters and I could celebrate Thanksgiving here?”

“Well, I don't have a problem with it…” said Rose, looking towards Amethyst. 

Amethyst shrugged. “I guess so.”

Pearl had three sisters, and they arrived the next day. The oldest was named White, and she had black hair tied into two buns on each side of her head. The left side of her face was badly scarred, and she seemed practically emotionless.

The other two were twins, named Blue and Yellow. The two shared their brown hair, but while Yellow’s spiked up, Blue’s covered her face. Blue was shy and timid, while Yellow had a smug grin always stuck on her face.

The four sisters shared only two things: Their pointy noses, and their incredible love for each other. 

“Are you alright, Amethyst?”

Amethyst jumped slightly at Rose's voice. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Pearl’s sisters.”

“What about them?”

She hesitated. “I used to have sisters too.”

Rose bit her lip. “Did something happen to them?”

Amethyst chuckled. “Don't worry, they're not dead.” She sighed. “I was the youngest, just like Pearl. Except I had six sisters, not three.”

“Did your aunt...” muttered Rose hesitantly. “The aunt that gave you those scars on your back...did she do that to your siblings as well?”

“Yeah. But after a while they escaped. They thought I was too young to leave.”

“That must feel really awful.”

Amethyst nodded. “I miss them.”

Rose smiled. “Well, you know we can find them again, right?”


	7. Old Friends

It took a bit of digging, but eventually she managed to track down Jasper’s Facebook account, and from there she could easily find her email to contact her. Once they had exchanged explanations and Jasper had apologized for leaving her behind, Amethyst suggested that they meet up in real life.

Jasper responded by simply giving her address and telling her sister to come whenever.

She lived close enough to reach by car, and Rose had a car. They waited for Thanksgiving to pass and for Pearl’ family to leave, picked a date and went.

“Amethyst! Long time no see!”

Amethyst forced a chuckle. “Yeah, I know.”

Jasper sighed. “Look, I'm really sorry for leaving you behind. I was really going to go back for you, I was just so scared…”

It really was the same old Jasper. Her hair was now dyed blonde and she had a new nose piercing, but apart from that, she looked exactly the same.

“This is my adoptive mom,” explained Amethyst, gesturing to Rose. “She helped me find you.”

“Good to meet you, Rose. I'm glad you're taking care of her.”

Rose smiled warmly. “I won't intrude any longer. I'll be outside if you need me.”

“You're joking! You're still friends with Sugi?!” 

Jasper chuckled. “I've been keeping in touch with most of our cousins. Some of them are surprisingly cool without Agate. Like -”

“Woah, Jas, I didn't realize you had another guest over.”

Amethyst gulped at that voice. She turned to see a familiar girl, a green-eyed girl with skin covered in burn scars.

Her wild hair was now bleached white instead of brown, but it was still clearly her.

_ Malachite. _

“Rose! We have to leave! Now!”

“Wha -”

Rose saw the look of horror on her adoptive daughter’s face and stopped mid-sentence, quickly unlocking the car doors and jumping in. 

“What happened?” she asked as she drove.

“There was someone there who...She...I don't want to talk about it.”

_ Dear Amethyst, _

_ bro u ok? u kinda ran off when u saw mala  _

_ did something happen after we left? did she hurt u? _

_ she says nothing happened & if she doesnt own up soon i might just never talk to her again  _

_ -Jasper  _

_ Dear Jasper, _

_ yeah something happened w/ mala. i dont really feel like i can tell u over email but u really shouldnt talk to her. _

_ anyway i need u 2 get all our sisters 2 come to my house on friday  _

_ -Amethyst  _


	8. Reunited

“You have five sisters?!”

“No, six. Carnelian hasn't arrived yet. Oh wait, there she is now.”

Amethyst couldn't help but be astonished at how little her sisters had changed since she had seen them last. The triplets had dyed their hair lavender and Jasmine’s was now strawberry blonde, but that was all. Even Carnelian, who had been only thirteen when she moved out and was now 16, hadn't grown an inch.

Rose studied the group. Jasper was 22, the triplets were 20 and Jasmine was 18. That seemed like enough adult supervision. “I'll leave you six to it,” she said. “I can imagine you've got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Wait!” called Amethyst. As the pink-haired girl turned around, Amethyst’s face went red as she muttered, “Well, I was hoping these guys could help me explain to you, about my family…”

Rose hesitated, then took a seat at the table with the others. “So, what was it you wanted to explain?”

Amethyst glanced around the table. “Let's start with aunt Agate.”

The mere mention of her name sent shudders around the table. Rose bit her lip. “Is she the one that hurt you?”

The group was silent for a moment. Amy finally spoke up. “Yeah. She...she had a whip…”

“Did you live with her?”

“No,” replied Amelia. “She was our babysitter. Our parents didn't know she was hurting us, we were all too scared to tell.”

“We didn't even need a babysitter,” muttered Jasper. “I could have taken care of them. I think she was just there to make sure we didn't call the police.”

“The police?” Rose asked with an anxious voice. She had suspected that there had been some sort of abuse going on, but what other illegal stuff had the family been doing?

“Yeah,” responded Amanda. “Our parents were drug dealers.”

“Wh-What?”

“They never told us the details,” explained Amethyst. “They mostly worked with our cousins. They were always paranoid about other dealers being undercover cops.”

Rose bit her lip. “Thanks for telling me this. Now, I do have another question...Jasper, Jasmine...did your aunt give you those scars?”

Jasper laughed. “Oh no, that wasn't Holly Blue Agate. That was all Jasmine’s fault.”

Jasmine blushed. “I was two! How was I meant to know that you shouldn't play with matches?!”

“Just consider yourself lucky I sacrificed myself to help you get out. You'd be dead if it weren't for me and Mala...”

She trailed off, then turned to Amethyst. “Oh God, I forgot...what did she do to you?!”

“She…” Amethyst began, tears welling up in her eyes. “When I was twelve, she...She...Agate was babysitting, but she had to go and do something so she got Malachite to babysit… She… I was too scared to tell anyone...She…”

Tears fell down her cheeks. Rose bit her lip. “You don't have to tell us yet, if you don't want to…”

“No, it's fine…” She took a deep breath. “She raped me.”

“She WHAT?!” screamed Jasper. “I swear to God, I am calling the police on her ass!”

Rose put a hand around the younger girl’s shoulders. “It's okay. She can't hurt you now. We're going to help you talk to the police about all this, and then all the people who hurt you are going to go to jail so they can't hurt anyone else.”

Amethyst forced a smile. “O-Okay.”


	9. New School

“Who the heck are you?”

Amethyst blushed. “I'm new here. The name's Amethyst.”

“Well, get out of my library.”

“Get out of my cafeteria line.”

“It's not your cafeteria line!”

“Then whose is it?”

“The school’s!”

“Exactly! And this is my school!”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and walked off.

“Get out of my bathrooms.”

“Hey, other people need to pee too, you know!”

“Umm…sir? I'm new here, is there somewhere I can sit?”

The teacher scanned the classroom, then pointed at a seat near the back. “You can go sit next to Peridot.”

Amethyst sat down and groaned as she recognized the girl sitting next to her. That green dress, that messy blonde hair held in place by a green triangular hair clip, that pale skin, those yellow glasses…

“Get out of my math classroom.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Why do you keep telling me to get out?”

“Because you look like an ignoramus.”

“A what?”

Peridot sighed. “Systematically speaking, from a diabolical point of view, your fundamental faculties are insufficiently sophisticated to bombasticate your philosophies.”

“Wha…?”

Peridot stared at her. “Hmm, you really are stupid. Stupid enough to hang around me and make me look smarter.”


	10. Epilogue

_ “HOW  _ did you get me to agree to this!?”

Amethyst grinned. “I dunno, but it's gonna be epic! The whole school’s gonna be talking about this for weeks!”

“That's what I'm afraid of!”

“So it was you two that snuck into the school st night and put toilet paper everywhere?”

“It was her idea!” yelped Peridot.

“Sure was!” Said Amethyst. “And it was totally epic!”

The teacher frowned. “Both of you, detention for a month!”

As he walked off, Amethyst sighed happily. “Eh, totally worth it.” She turned to Peridot. “Right, baby?”

Peridot blushed. “I guess it kinda was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, the end of an era! I'm adding this note to the end of my fic because I did something different while writing it that I've never done before: Made a chapter outline!  
> Normally I just start writing and have a very vague idea of the plot. Not only that, but because I don't know how the plot ends, I end up writing it like it's going to go on forever so when I do lose interest I have too many plotlines to end quickly so I just abandon it. Having a chapter outline forces me to know what happens in the story before I write it, so I don't end up writing a fic with no plot.


End file.
